Adventures of Teaboy and Super Doc
by oingobearbingo
Summary: While Jacks away the boys play ... well more like try not to be killed, by both aliens and each other. Owen/Ianto friendship
1. Tea boy for back up

The adventures of Tea-boy and Super Doc

**Title: **The adventures of Tea Boy and Super Doc (1/?)**  
Author:** Voting Saxon**  
Fandom:** Torchwood**  
Rating:** M**  
Characters/Pairing:** Ianto/Owen mainly friendship (mentions of Ianto/Jack)**  
Spoilers:** Season 1, some of Season 2 also**  
Summary: **While Jacks away the boys play … well more like try not to be killed (by both aliens and each other)

**A/N:** This unbeta-ed and I hope this will evolve into a series. This is just the first chapter which sets the mood, it will be come more light heart but for now plenty of angsty fun. This is my first Torchwood fiction and if their a little OCC that my bad

* * *

Since Jack left, the Hub lacked its …warmth really. The playfulness and feeling of safeness was fleeting and team spirit was at an all time low. This was bad news for the Temp boss, Dr Owen Harper. He had to reluctantly except the job after Jacks went AWOL. As much as Owen resented it, he knew someone had to take control and seen, as he was second in command it was all down to him.

Owen had spent his first week as 'reluctant' boss, watching his teammates carefully; they were all handling Jack disappearance differently. Gwen was trying to move on the best she could, acting hard and tough as if she had everything under control. But Owen had occasionally caught her in moment were she looked willing to break. Toshiko was quieter and more fixated on her work, she rarely left her workstation and seemed to be only running on sheer will and the occasionally dose of coffee, supplied by Torchwoods number one tea boy. Speaking of the tea boy well….

Ianto was handling Jack departure the worst by far. He was never that close to the team, he was always distant and almost invisible, Jack was the one who spent the most time with Ianto. Without him Ianto seemed lost, he stays in the tourist office or the archives most the time, out of sight only seen when he's quietly handing out the coffee when its need. Owen also noticed he does an overwhelming amount of overtime, and seems tired than he usually is.

Just yesterday Owen found him at his desk, in what seemed to be the first sleep he got since jacks departure, which was noticeable by the dark rings under his eyes. His suit crumpled as his arms were sprawled out on the desk with his head leaded against one arm, Owen couldn't help but notice how young he looked, Owen never really notice that Ianto was the youngest but sometime it seemed to stick out, like now.

Owen had hoped to have a sort of team discussion to sort out there problems and such, but today proved to be overly hepatic, with about 3 weevils sighting and some reports of a purple thing in the woods, that ate two campers. So far 2 weevils were down and the last one seemed good at hiding, which was pissing Owen off. He'd sent Gwen and Tosh to deal with the last one, as he had given up on it. That left him with the purple alien, not sure how dangerous it could be he had enlisted the help of Ianto.

Hopefully there wouldn't be any causalities. As Owen pulled up towards the woods just near the outside of Cardiff, he checked to make sure he had all the equipment need and spared Ianto one glance. He knew for a fact that Ianto wasn't exactly experience in fieldwork, and on his last mission he was almost eaten by cannibals. Owen rolled his eyes hoping Ianto's aim had improved since he's shot at him. It had recently been raining and the sky was dim, and the ground was still very muddy, Owen grimaced, hoping he didn't fall in it.

"Great, I'm about to face a weird purple alien I know nothing about and to top it all off I have a tea boy for back up…" Owen muttered under his breath as he walked toward it, his gun held by his side. He wasn't sure whether Ianto had heard until he looked up to see the annoyed and slightly hurt face of his companion.

As they moved closer to the woods, Owen could feel the worry building up at the thought that he had no idea what he was doing, for all he knew the alien was immune to bullets. He swore under his breath when he heard some movement and saw Ianto freeze behind him looking round hastily.

A sound that seemed almost like a battle cry echoed out of the wood and Ianto jumped and moved closer to Owen, he lifted his gun and pointed it at everywhere he looked, trying to look professional as he did so. Owen lifted his own gun at the ready for an attack.

"What the hell was that?" Ianto said quietly and Owen just shrugged at him with a slight smirk much to Ianto annoyance.

"Not sure…why you scared?" He teased, Ianto looked as if he was about to reply when the sound of something heavy, maybe a tree, must of fell and Owen moved further toward the sound, gun at the ready. "Right I'm going to go straight to the source of those sounds, you hang back and cover me…oh and try not to get lost ok." He said in a patronizing tone as he walked quickly but discreetly toward the noise.

The further he got in he noticed a faint outline of what he believed to be the alien he was sent to kill. It had a human type of form, but with a hell of a lot of tentacle and some sharp teeth and was much taller than him. Owen hid behind a tree and slowly prepared his gun. In one swift movement he fired at the alien three times, and only two hit it, one in the middle tentacle and the other in what Owen presumed was a leg.

Now the alien seemed pissed as it trashed about and ran straight at Owen, who continued to fire, but soon ran out of ammo and had failed to deal the finishing shot.

"Ianto! Your Help you be much appreciated right about now," He yelled as he continued to back away from the screeching alien as it flailed it tentacles toward him. He heard several gunshots and one hit with succession right in it back and it cried out before turning round. Ianto stood there, gun shaking slightly in his unsteady hands as he fired a few more shots.

"It doesn't seem to be dying!" Ianto shouted firing the last of his ammo at the creature, before backing off himself.

"Maybe that because you're a crap shot mate, you almost hit me!" Owen moaned at Ianto who gave him an unamused look and tried to fire again but nothing came out _Shit…I should have ammo somewhere _Owensaid as he searched his person.

"Now is not the time to mock my rubbish aim, I'm not big on dying," Ianto moaned and threw his gun at the alien, whacking it right in the face, making it back off in pain, it swept on tentacle in rage toward Ianto, on stray tentacle flew out and hit Ianto on his right arm, cause Ianto to cry out.

Owen pulled a ammo out of his back pocket in triumph and smirked as he reloaded and made his way toward the distracted alien and jumped on its back, as it swung around in an attempt to shake the man off. Owen managed to get steady long enough to put the gun right to its head and fire. The creature stops in shock and threw him off before collapsing.

Owen flew right into Ianto landing on top of him, leaving them both sprawled in the wet mud. Owen looked at Ianto with a smirk, as he caught the breath that had been knocked out of him. Owen looked back at the lifeless form and smiled happily before getting of the younger man.

"Well, not that your throw-the-gun plan wasn't great, but how about using it to shoot bullets, a lot more effective" He said cockily, examining the alien that lay unconscious "Then again knowing your shot, probably best to throw the gun, more chance of doing damage."

"Weapons aren't my strong suit…plus there's nothing wrong with my aim, like I said before I was aiming for your shoulder," Ianto said dragging himself off the ground. He looked at his suit, which was now covered in thick mud and swore under his breath, the side of this blazer was ripped at the arm and blood was staining the shirt underneath thanks to the alien. All in all Ianto felt pretty worn out and was yearning for a shower.

"Course you did," Owen said not really paying attention and seemed rather fixated on the creature "Well we'd better load it up, would mind cutting it open and having a gander," He said off handedly before standing up and wiping his muddy hand on his equally muddy jeans. He looked at Ianto and his eyes were drawn to the wound on his arm. All insult were thrown aside as he slipped into doctor mode and moved close to Ianto and inspected his arm.

"Its not a deep cut, I'll bandage it up when we get to the hub, that way one of the girls can kiss it better for you," He told Ianto with a cocky grin. He felt droplets of water falling down _Great that what we need_ Owen sighed as he looked at the creature "So how we gonna move this fella? The soon the better I'd rather no be dragging this thing around when its pissing it down," He said gesturing to the dead creature.

Ianto shrugged and leaned against a tree, taking a deep breath. He seemed rather tired and he closed his eyes for a few seconds. Owen gave him a questioning look, which Ianto chose to ignore as he walked other to the alien corpse.

"Ok, you grab one end and I'll get the other, it seem the easiest way," Ianto suggested as he leaned down and grabbed what he presumed was it shoulders and lift it, Owen followed suit and grabbed the legs and together they carried it slowly back to the SUV. Halfway there, it began to rain heavily and Owen let out a dramatic sigh

"Bloody Cardiff, I knew this place had it in for me," He said angrily as he picked up the pace, lugging the heavy alien seemed hard than it had originally looked. Ianto sighed at Owen complaint and they both continued their trek in silence, besides there heavy breathing.

By the time they had made it to the SUV, they were drenched, there shoes thick with mud and both were exhausted. Once the alien was stuffed in the trunk Owen unlocked the door and he could hear Ianto sigh.

"This is going to take hours to clean," He muttered as he tired to get as much mud off him as possible "I hope the girls had better lick that us," He said, sitting in the side seat, carefully and removing his now ruin suit jacket and throwing it in the back of the car.

Owen slipped in after him and stamped his muddy feet on the car floor, making as much mess as possible and then smirk at Ianto, who didn't seem to notice, much to Owens dismay. He was looking at the window with almost a sad look on his face.

"This is it now...isn't it?" Ianto said quietly, his voice breaking slightly "He's not coming back…" He said solemnly, and Owen was praying to whatever God exist that Ianto wouldn't cry. He was terrible with cry people, he tend to make it worse.

"Who knows, don't ask me to try and get inside the mind of Harkness, God knows why he went, where he went, who he went with. All I know is that he's a prat" Owen commented "Git left me in charge, something I will not forgive him for" He muttered

Ianto sighed and sat up straight, and in a compulsive habit he adjusted his tie.

"Well, we best get out of here before anyone shows up," Ianto said trying to change the subject. He hated when people saw him as weak, and having Owen see him in his moment of weakness wasn't exactly ideal.

"Shouldn't I be giving the orders, seen as I'm the temporary Jack?" Owen asked in slight amusement as he pulled out and head towards the road.

"Well you and jack both have some sort of permanent libedo," Ianto replied with a cheeky smile. Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"But I'd never do an alien…. unless it was a particularly hot alien, that looked human," He speculated. He wasn't that much like Harkness…right?

As they arrived in the Hub, the girls were already there, sitting on the sofa and chatting away. All were unharmed minus a small cut on the top of Tosh head which Owen made a mental note to check out later.

As soon as they came into sight the girl stopped talking and stared at them, before bursting into laughter. It was rare nowadays to here this kind of laughter in the hub and if Owen was completely pissed off he might have been happy.

"What?" He asked in an unamused tone, and looked at Ianto he seemed equally confused.

"What on earth happened to you to?" Gwen said smiling at the both of them. It was hard not to. Owens hair was sticking up from the rain and he had mud on his face, jeans, shirt and shoes. Ianto had his soaking wet blazer on and he too was plastered in mud, even his tie had a fair share of mud on it.

"Well first we had to tackle a giant fuck of a alien, then we had to carry the thing too the car and oh yeah the wonderful Welsh weather," Owen shot back at them as he ran a hand through he hair and discarded his wet Jacket on the floor, and walked mud along the floor.

Ianto practically had a heart attack when he noticed the mess and quickly picked up Owens jack and gave the girls a quick smile before retreating to find a mop and get changed out of his wet clothing.

Owen rolled his eyes "I swear to God he has some form of OCD," He moaned as he sat down by the girl, soaking the sofa. Tosh laughed and Gwen grimaced as he shook himself off like a dog then gave the girls a smile that even Captain Jack Harkness himself would envy.

"Guess what?" He said to them both with the smile still plastered on his face "Since you laughed, you get to bring the alien in. Bosses orders." He said and leaned back into the sofa with a heavy sighed, only to be hit playfully by Tosh.

"Yeah right, not in this weather," Gwen said crossing her arms "I don't care if you're the boss, No way I'm going out there."

Before Owen could respond a towel came flying at his head and he pulled it off to see and smiling Ianto, who had changed into some spare clothes. He threw Owen some clothes as well as he retreated back into the Tourist office

"Hurry up and dry off, I'm tired of cleaning up after you, your messing the Hub up" Ianto called after as descend down stairs.

"Plus you smell like wet dog," Gwen commented with as she stood up, only to jump out the way as Owen tried to whip her with the towel

"You want to say that again?" He asked playfully standing up and ruffling his hair with the towel to dry off.

"I believe she said you smell like wet dog, and she has a point," Tosh said with a little smirk. Owen looked between them both.

"You have five second before I soak you both…" He warned and Tosh and Gwen leapt away from Owen who slowly began to chase them both, whipping the towel and hugging them with his wet clothing.

Ianto sighed from the tourist office trying to keep his attention on his paperwork; he had to cover up the deaths of those to campers, and come up with a convincing plan to hide what the weevils are.

He could hear the playful laugher from the girls and Owen and wished he could be a part of that, but he wasn't that type of person. At least he though he wasn't. Owen seemed more confident that Ianto, something he always lacked and Ianto envied the most. It was time like this he really missed Jack, his playful flirting and innuendos and that smile he gave that seemed to charm so many, including him.

He looked down at the wound on his arm that Owen had forgot to look at and sighed. Being forgotten was something he'd learnt to deal with from day one; he used to have Lisa back then. He would go down to the basement and talk with her, he would vent how he felt, and well, he felt loved. But Lisa was gone now…shot by his co-workers.

Sometime he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying Lisa by sleeping with her murderer. Her hated the idea that he was forgetting her, it seemed almost wrong that after all they had together he was thinking less and less of her by the day.

But he never really missed her, cause he had Jack. But now he was gone he missed them both and for the first time since Lisa had died, he felt truly alone and scared. He knew he was being silly but he couldn't help it.

He searched the office for a medical kit and bandaged up his arm before returning to work and attempting to forget about his problems and get to work.

* * *

_Ok that was chapter 1, I know it not perfect but hey I tired. Let me know what you think, so review would be helpful._

_Thanks_

_Voting Saxon_


	2. Sod the Captain

**The adventures of Tea-boy and Super Doc**

**Title: **The adventures of Tea Boy and Super Doc(2/?)**  
Author:** Voting Saxon**  
Fandom:** Torchwood**  
Rating:** M**  
Characters/Pairing:** Ianto/Owen mainly friendship (mentions of Ianto/Jack)**  
Spoilers:** Season 1, some of Season 2 also**  
Summary: **While Jacks away the boys play … well more like try not to be killed (by both aliens and each other)**  
A/N:** This unbeta-ed still and thanks for any feedback or adding me to your alerts. This is my first attempt so I'm happy that people don't totally hate it. Enjoy the new chapter. Written while I was listening to **the used** so forgive the angst

* * *

It was getting late and the term 'overtime' was really beginning to piss Owen Harper off. He would rather be at home right now, drinking a beer and watching some rubbish program. Or hell even at the bar having a drink, something he hadn't been able to do in a while since… since Jack abandoned them.

But there was no time for a social life when you worked at Torchwood, and its even worse if your acting as the boss. He rubbed at his eyes in a vain attempt to get them to focus on the work he was doing. How did Jack cope with this amount of paperwork!

Owen got up and gave the paperwork one last glare before giving himself a break, to stretch his legs, for about the fifth time that night.

He poked his head out the door of Jack office, which he had temporarily been using because his desk was to clutter, and looked round to see who was about. He knew Gwen had taken off; she had some sort of date with her boyfriend. She said that it was important…. how important could a date be? And Owen had practically forced Toshiko to leave her workstation for one night, which had been a chore to say the least.

That left him and …Ianto. He sighed and looked around the Hub to see Ianto walking round their desks and clearing away any rubbish and returning any unneeded files. Owen had often joked to the others that Ianto had OCD, but sometime Owen actually believed it was possible.

He looked back at the paper on Jack's desk and grimaced, not only did he have all of Jack's work to do but he had his own, that alien from yesterday still needed to be dissected and he had tones of his own form to fill in _I wonder if I can just toss them in the shredder and pretend they never got here_ he thought with a faint smile.

"You want something to drink?" A voice came from right behind him making Owen jump almost five feet in the air.

"Jesus Yan, you trying to make my heart stop," He said spinning round to face the young Welshman with a glare. Ianto couldn't help but smile at it before shaking his head.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked, he had several cups in his left hand that were ready to be washed and a plate in the other. Owen nodded slightly and Ianto head toward the coffee machine and Owen found himself following.

"Oi why are you still here anyway, I mean there's nothing important to do and everyone else has gone, so why not bugger off yourself?" He asked, it wasn't insulting or caring just a simple statement.

Ianto shrugged as he worked the coffee machine "I always work this late, it's a habit I suppose…" He trailed off as the cup filled with a rich brown liquid and he smiled at it before handing it over to Owen who took it more than willingly.

"Wow you really don't have a life huh?" He said not meaning it to be as harsh as it was but he shrugged. "Maybe you should have the rest of the night off…search for a life maybe," He said muttering the last part to himself as he walked back towards his own station, which appeared to be cleared and didn't even spare Ianto a final glance. If he had he would have noticed the look of sadness that lingered on Ianto's face before he left to clean the dirty cups and plate.

&

3 AM. The earliest Owen had ever been awake at without being drunk or pulling. He glared at the clock at the bottom of his monitor _I spent all bloody night here and I'm still not done, how the fuck did Harkness cope…oh yeah he didn't sleep much did he…_ He thought as his mind once again trailing off, like it had several time today…or was it yesterday.

He had only managed to do a 3rd of it; most of it was before Jack had even left, making Owen twice as pissed with the Captain. Did the Captain actually do any work besides flirting and shooting things? He was willing to bet the tea-boy did the majority of his paperwork.

"Still here then?" Ianto commented as he walked through, making Owen jump for the second time this night…day. Owen glared up at him not looking happy at all.

"Yes, and I could say the same for you," He shot back, his annoyance apparent in his tone. "Though I told you to piss off hours ago," he complained. It wasn't that he hated Ianto; he was just very touchy at the moment. Sure he and Ianto never got on very well but he never went as far to think that he hated Ianto.

Ianto didn't respond just continued his job like he had before. By now every desk was clean and he was just going over himself, one word sprung to Owens mind _OCD, I knew it_. He watched him wonder around the hub, it seemed like a good idea to dodge work at first but eventually it began to frustrate him. Here he was, dying to go home and escape work and Ianto could actually leave but wasn't.

"Why are you still here? Cause I'm not Jack y'know, no chance of a quickie here sadly," He teased, but couldn't help but notice how Ianto visibly stiffened and didn't look towards Owen. "Well?" He added impatiently.

Ianto looked up at him for only a split second but it was obvious he wasn't exactly happy.

"I always stay behind after work I told you, I used help Jack out with the paper work this time…guess I missed it," He said looking back down as he continued fixing little things that didn't need fixing. He seemed almost lost without Jack around. Owen sighed as he leaned back in his seat, he could help but pity the younger man. It was obvious he was heart sick, who wouldn't be when the guy you loved runs off without warning. It made Owen slightly more mad at Jack for leaving, it was almost as if he didn't think of the consequence before he pulled such an impulsive stunt.

"Sod it!" Owen declared throwing his pen down and swiping the papers off his desk, then looked up at Ianto "You clean that up and your fired," he warned before walking over to where he had lazily hung his coat on one of the railings, he slipped it on before grabbing Ianto's coat and throwing it at him "Well come on then."

"What? Come where?" Ianto ask as he held his coat in his hands. His confusion was evident on his face as Owen made a gesture for him to follow. Ianto hastily slipped on his coat and walked after Owen. "Are you actually going to tell me where we're going and what we're doing?" He asked trying to keep up with Owen.

"We are sodding Captain fucking Harkness, that's what were doing," He explained as pulled his car keys out of his jacket pocket and then turned to give Ianto a playful smirk. "And where better to do it than at my place with a fridge stocked full of booze."

Ianto frowned. He didn't quite understand what was happening. One minute they were in the Hub talking and the next he's walking in tow with Owen to his car so they can go back to Owens and get pissed off their heads. Since when was he allowed even near Owens home? He'd always figured they were work mate at best, and even that was stretching it a bit sometimes.

"As appealing as the idea of getting smashed is, I liked to point out its precisely twenty past three in the morning and we have to be at work at nine o'clock," He explained only to be meet with an amused look off Owen. "What?"

"What is it with you and time?" He joked remember the stopwatch _'it's the button on the top'_ Owen didn't even want to know why next time he saw it, it was sticky. Banishing the thought from his mind, he unlocked his car and opened the door. "Come on then, its not like they'll care if you come in late, they can order fucking coffee anywhere," He said sliding into the car and giving Ianto a get-the-fuck-in look.

Ianto slowly moved round and got in the seat next to him. He still didn't look happy but that didn't put Owen down, he knew Ianto would join in with him eventually, he was willing to bet the teaboy was a lightweight.

"I guarantee after a few bottles you'll be as happy as a school girl losing her virginity," He said with a laugh remembering the first time he'd gotten drunk when he was 16 and ended up in bed with two women, _what a way to lose your virginity_.

"You paint quite a lovely picture don't you?" Ianto shot back as he leaned back in his seat and watched Owen drive surprisingly well. Just another surprising thing about this last month. What was happening to the world just lately?

* * *

_Ok I know it's a short chapter but I've been dead busy, next one will be way longer promise. Sadly I have coursework so it cut back on my fiction time. Let me know what you think, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Bye._


	3. Get the teaboy drunk

The adventures of Tea-boy and Super Doc

**Title: **The adventures of Tea Boy and Super Doc(3/?)  
**Author:** Voting Saxon  
**Fandom:** Torchwood**  
Rating:** **M  
Characters/Pairing:** Ianto/Owen mainly friendship (mentions of Ianto/Jack)**  
Spoilers:** Season 1, some of Season 2 also**  
Summary: **While Jacks away the boys play … well more like try not to be killed (by both aliens and each other)**  
A/N:** Ok thanks to all my reviewers and anyone who put it on story alert, you cheered me up. Sorry the update is late, I've been sick but I got on the computer to update. I am currently searching for a beta so soon my fiction will be much improved so just hang in there. If anyone has a good suggestion for a beta let me know. Anyway here's the 3 Chapter.

* * *

The journey back to Owen had begun in an awkward silence that had driven Owen mad, thus forcing him to try to start some kind of conversation. Eventually it ended up as just Owen rambling and Ianto not paying attention, atleast Owen thought he wasn't.

By the time they got there, Owen practically jumped out the car, the idea of a drink seeming better and better by the minute. He looked back at Ianto who still looked wary to get out the car. With a sigh, Owen opened Ianto's door for him and gave him a pointed look and gestured with his arm, somewhat like a chauffer.

"Come on, you're here now, may as well have a drink," Owen said and Ianto nodded as he got out the car and put his hands in his pockets. It was a nervous habit Ianto seemed top have picked up since Jack left. "What do you think I'm going to do anyway? I'm not going to get you pissed, take your clothes and leave you in a field somewhere in Cardiff, I mean even I'm not that cruel," Owen said with a mild shrug remember in college when he had done that to his room mate, man was he annoyed when he got back.

"I know," Ianto said, sounding slightly annoyed as he followed Owen up to his apartment. "It just it's late and we have work in about…" He glanced down at his watch "Three hours and Twenty minutes, I would like to be sober when I feed the pterodactyl, I'm not big on being eaten thanks," He explained as they stopped outside Owen apartment as Owen fished the keys out of his pocket.

"Well I'm boss and I say that you can go in at 12pm for all I care," He opened the door to reveal a very stylish and very well kept home. It put Ianto's small 1 bedroom apartment to shame. There was a great TV on the wall, almost bigger than Ianto's kitchen at his place and a big kitchen area and a rather brilliant view from his window. The whole place looked very expensive but then again, Owen was a Doctor.

Owen walked straight up to the fridge and pulled out a case of beer and brought them over to a big table that centered infront of his sofa. He pulled two out of the packaging and went back into the kitchen for a bottle opener. He looked back at Ianto who was gazing at his apartment in awe.

"Y'know you can come in," Owen said walking back over to the sofa and proceeded to open the bottles. Ianto carefully shut the door and then stood inside, infront of where Owen was sitting, looking almost nervous. "Sit down for god sake," Owen complained leaning over the table and grabbing Ianto's sleeve. He pulled him gently by the sleeve over to a set on his sofa and handed him a drink.

"Thanks," Ianto murmured taking a sip of his drink. Owen took a big gulp of his drink when he came to the realization he hadn't quite thought his plan through. Since he and Ianto knew practically nothing of each other and barely spoke at work, unless it was arguing, both of them alone in a room was kind of awkward. Owen just hoped once Ianto was drunk enough he would relax and become more talkative.

"So…you want to see who can drink there drink first?" Owen challenged with a playful smirk, he was relived to see Ianto smile back at him. It was an actually genuine smile, not the false one he gives when he's trying to be polite.

"Why bother? We both know I'd win," Ianto said and the faintest hint of a smirk came onto his face. Owen laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, it's on now," Owen held up his drink to make sure it was equal with Ianto's "Right, ready…3…2...1," He said and they both down their drink as fast a possible, neither stopping for air. Owen pulled his bottle away after a few more seconds and smiled in victory. "Ha, suck that Tea boy."

Ianto put the empty bottle on the table and gave Owen a sly smile.

"Want a rematch?" He asked, and Owen pulled two more bottles out. "You got lucky that time," Owen glared at him and Ianto opened his bottle "Ready?"

&

Sometime later (after several 'rematches') the floor by the sofa was cover in empty bottles as Ianto lay on the sofa; try to get back his bearing. He was practically sprawled on Owen; his head resting on the older mans shoulder, but Owen didn't seem to mind. Owen was more sober out of the two, most likely because he had such good practice at it and he'd drank way less than Ianto. He realized that Ianto wasn't exactly the best at keeping his drink down.

"Ow'n. …What t'mes it?" He slurred tired, the TV had been turned on a while back but nothing much was on, Ianto currently appeared to be watching it, though Owen wasn't quite sure

"About 5am, not sure. Why?" Owen asked sipping his beer that was in the arm that wasn't taken up by a rather drunken Ianto. They had decided to split their drinks now, and by split Owen meant he drank the beer and allowed Ianto the occasional sip. Boy, if Jack was here, Owen doubted he would be happy that he got _his_ tea boy drunk.

"Hafta get ta work in h'ur," Ianto mumbled into Owen arm. Ianto held his hand out for the bottle, and Owen gave it to him. Noticing how unsteady Ianto hands were he helped him keep it straight _He's not get beer all over my sofa, or he can fucking clean it up_ Owen thought.

"Your not going to work for a while now, you need to be sober," Owen pointed out, a smile came to his face when he imagined a rather drunk Ianto, talking happily to the weevils right before being devoured by them. "Tosh and Gwen can hold down the fort, I'll phone at 7 and tell them we'll be late."

"Mm'kay" He muttered and held the bottle out for Owen to take. Owen managed to grab it before Ianto lost his grip and made a mental note to cut Ianto off. They sat there for a few minutes in silence; the only sound was the background noise of the TV. "Jack's not comin' back ya know," Ianto stated simply. He moved slightly closer to Owen and closed his eyes.

"How'd you know?" Owen asked with a snort, he hoped Jack would be back soon. Being the boss sucked worse than he thought. He shifted himself up straight; having Ianto coddling his was slightly weird, and made Owen _very_ uncomfortable.

"C'use he's found 'is Doctor," Ianto explained with a smile, it was a slightly sad smile and Owen could see the sorrow in his eyes "He'll never be back now, but don't worry c'use you're a good boss," He explained with slightly slurred wording. Suddenly Owen remembers hearing Jack talk about some kind of Doctor before, and Gwen had said she'd heard about it too. When Jack spoke of him, his eyes always lit up but t the same time they were full of sorrow and frustration.

"Well we don't need him right, that what this was all about," Owen said gesturing clumsily to the bottles at the floor "We are sodding Harkness and moving on," He clarified and Ianto nodded with him.

Owen finished his beer off and threw the empty bottle on the floor. He'd decided to tidy up tomorrow…or was it later on that day. Owen began to think that perhaps it would be best to start getting sobered up for the day ahead, he slowly removed himself from Ianto grip, and Ianto fell straight on the sofa and stretched out, and then he headed off to get some coffee or water and anything that didn't contain alcohol.

Just as he got into the kitchen his phone rung, he stumbled back into the other room and picked it up impatiently.

"What?" He asked not really bothering with manner, it was to early and he was far to drunk. He heard Ianto laugh slightly and he sent him an odd look _what was so funny?_

"Owen, I've been looking for you everywhere, I thought you were staying in the hub," The voice of Gwen complained. _Fuck, the hub _Owen thought, it had totally slipped his mind when he had left. "Look doesn't matter right now, there's been some rift activity and there's a rather large and dangerous alien down in one of the night club down town, I'm going to need some help. I've phoned Tosh and I can't seem to get in contact with Ianto."

"Oh that cause he's here, and rather drunk actually," Owen said with a slight laugh as Ianto jumped into action, only to sit right back down as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"With you? Drunk? Are you as well?" She asked in disbelief. But she knew deep down that he would be drunk as well. Since when did Owen Harper pass up a drink? Owen eventually confirmed his intoxication and Gwen sighed. "Well can you two sober up, we're going to need the whole team for this one ok?"

"Fine I'll try, where are we meeting up?" Owen said walking into the kitchen and grabbing two bottles of orange juice out of his fridge. "And how long have I got?"

"How about outside the Hub and as soon as possible, look Tosh is here now, so I have to go. Just hurry ok?" She said then proceeded to hang up. Owen muttered several curses as he returned to Ianto. _I'm the fucking boss, why's she pushing me around?_ he thought as he opened one of the bottle of juice and handed it too him.

"Drink that would you, we need to get all sober up or you'll get eaten by an alien," Owen explained as he began to drink his. After he'd drank it all, he walked up and grabbed his car keys off the side. He cursed when he realized he couldn't drink and drive. Kicking the cupboard in frustration then threw the car keys down and grabbed his and Ianto's coats.

Ianto had place the juice bottle in the pile of bottle that littered his floor and looked up at Owen for further orders. Owen threw Ianto his coat and slipped on his, before putting his shoe's on.

"Come on we have to walk now, Hubs about 10 minutes away so we have to get moving," He explained as Ianto put on his coat _eventually_ after wrestling with the arms and made his way through the bottle see and over to Owen. He was obviously having trouble staying on his feet. "The girls are so going to kill me when they see the state of you," He muttered to himself grabbing the collar of Ianto's coat and pulling Ianto out the house after him.

"So where we goin' then?" Ianto asked stumbling behind Owen, seeming slightly bemused by the situation. Owen sighed as he slowly began to explain the situation. Now he was thinking twice about getting the tea boy drunk. Weren't Tea-boys supposed to stay at the hub anyway?

* * *

_Ok there the 3rd chapter. I based most of Ianto's drunkenness off when a friend of mine got drunk at a party and lost his footing and was very cuddly. We had to give him juice to try and sober him up. Anyway let me know what you think and I'll see you next time._


	4. Where's jack when you need him

The adventures of Tea-boy and Super Doc

**Title: **The adventures ofTea Boy and Super Doc(4/?)**  
Author:** Voting Saxon**  
Fandom:** Torchwood**  
Rating:** M**  
Characters/Pairing:** Ianto/Owen mainly friendship (mentions of Ianto/Jack)**  
Spoilers:** Season 1, some of Season 2 also**  
Summary: **While Jacks away the boys play … well more like try not to be killed (by both aliens and each other)**  
A/N:** Hey, thanks all feedback. Sorry my updates are so long but my computer broke so I was stuck without it sadly and I had to rush through my cooking coursework. Lately I've spent most my free time working on my Torchwood music videos but I will try to update sooner. Sorry for all grammar and spelling errors again, I rushed this in class…as it was my only free time.

* * *

Gwen and Tosh were waiting outside the hub. The SUV was prepped and ready to go, but they were missing the rest of there team. Owen and Ianto were running very late and Gwen patient was running out. She rechecked her phone for miss-calls, just incase they had tried to call.

"For God sake, 5 more minutes before we take off," Gwen decided crossing her arms, obviously not amused. Tosh however was highly amused. When she had heard Owen and Ianto were hanging out she couldn't help but laugh, it seemed like something from dream (or was it nightmare). Tosh looked down the road to see to rather blurry figures stumbling towards them, her first though was that it was just the late night drunks…and in a sense it was. Fortunately it was Ianto and Owen.

As they got closer they became a lot more visible. Owen had a firm grip on Ianto's Jacket, guiding him toward Gwen and Toshiko. Ianto appeared to be missing a shoe and Owen looked rather pissed.

"Where have you been?" Gwen yelled out towards them, she frowned as she saw them properly "And where exactly is Ianto's left shoe?"

"You tell me, I left him alone for a few minutes while I got a few directions and when I got back he didn't have his shoe," Owen huffed as he join the rest of his crew. Ianto giggled behind him, and wiggled his bare foot. Owen frowned "Quit laughing it not funny, you'll be blamin' me tomorrow."

"No I won't O'wn," Ianto stated simply as he walked up to Tosh and gave her a hug and a big smile "Did I ev'a tell you, I like you?" Ianto asked pulling back from the hug and stumbling into Owen who grasped his jacket again. "And it j'st fell off anyway," He said staring at his foot.

"Whatever," Owen said, ignoring his drunk friends ramblings. "What are we dealing with here then?" Owen asked Gwen, slipping his hand into his pockets and letting Tosh handle the drunk Ianto as he babbled on about something to do with shoes.

"Big slug type alien apparently anyway. Its in a nearby warehouse, from the descriptions I've heard…it's a mom…or dad," Gwen explained shrugging. "Its got several eggs in there which could be a problem, and its harmed a few of the workers there so this is kind of dangerous."

"You think?" Owen snipped opening the side door to the SUV and sat down as Gwen got in the drivers seat. Owen moved his foot around till he felt it hit an object. He reached his hand down a pulled out a gun, checking it hand ammo before putting it in his waistband.

"Why do you get the front seat?" Tosh complained sitting at the back with Ianto who was still mumbling on and crossing his arms and pouting ever so slightly, looking like he wanted the front seat as well.

"I called shotgun first, sorry love," Owen said giving Tosh his best 'Harper' smiles not as charming as the Harkness grin but just as affective. Tosh rolled her eyes and leaned back. Owen looked out the window at the scenery. No one was around this early it was almost deserted except the few starting early work. Much like himself. After a few minutes he felt the car stop and he looked up at Gwen, who was acting leader…with Owen slightly indisposed.

"Ok when we get there lets keep our wits about us, its dangerous and its killed someone already…one of the workers at the factory" She said sadly but quickly regained her composure "Me and Owen will take the big one and Tosh you handle the babies and we'll come a join when the mom exterminated, if they hatch before that then call for back up and Ianto….stay in the SUV and navigate," Gwen commanded as she pulled up to the venue. Everyone nodded beside Ianto who seemed less than happy.

"Who do you think you are…Jack?" He muttered under his breath quietly but everyone heard. Gwen stopped dead in her tracks and turned to looked at him along with all the other occupants of the car. Owen raised an eyebrow at him and Ianto merely shrugged. "I'm coming," Ianto said getting out the car and walking towards the building unsteadily.

Owen ran after him and grabbed him by the collar. "Where'd you think your going? You can barely walk in a straight line you fucking idiot," Owen said in a harsh whisper, he knew at this point Ianto was simply a causality waiting to happened but the determination in his eyes were to strong. The calm blue had become an angry storm.

"Neither can you, you just think your better than me cause you're a Doctor, well your not," Ianto said shoving Owen away, he seemed a lot more sober, either that or Ianto was having some kind of drunken mood swing. Ianto continued to walk towards the warehouse ignoring the stares from his team. Gwen and Tosh were soon catching up to him and pretending the outburst didn't happen.

But Owen didn't.

"Yeah well, Gwen may not be in charge, but with Jack gone I am the boss here," Owen growled at him "You'd better get used to it, like you said Jack's not coming back…why would he?" Owen said harshly, but at this moment he couldn't see a reason why Jack would come back to this. Gwen and Tosh seemed slightly shocked by the outburst, after all Ianto said the most that Jack would be back soon.

Ianto didn't respond he just kept walking. His legs were hardly steady and he almost walked into a tree, but he didn't give up. _I'm not admitting he's right, I can do this. _Ianto though as he walked beside Toshiko and Gwen, who were trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ok," Gwen said breaking the silence "Everyone keep your comms on and if there's any danger alert us as soon as possible, understood?" She asked getting several nods.

As they got in they split up, Tosh and Ianto went one way towards the top floor where the nest was supposed to be. Owen and Gwen split off to corner the gigantic slug like alien that sat in the middle of the warehouse, wailing and thrashing.

"Well this is going to be fun," Owen muttered under his breath and headed to the left and ducked under some machinery, trying not to give away his position and he noticed Gwen was doing the same and was in clear view of Owen. Owen pressed his comm and whispered into it "Oi, have you found the nest yet?"

"Yes, there's three rather large eggs and one is cracking open…we might need some help up here," Tosh said in a hushed voice. Owen sighed, all he wanted was a nice night in drinking and then possibly a lie-in but now he was creeping around some dusty warehouse.

"Ow fuck…Dammit!" Ianto cursed down the comm sending Owen into panic-mode…Ianto sounded in pain. He could here Ianto harsh breathing and his heart increase. He maybe pissed at Ianto but he was still worried as hell.

"Ianto? Ianto are you ok?" He asked, trying to hide his panic. "What's going on?" he asked when no one replied and lots of worrying ideas popped in to his head of Tosh and Ianto being devoured by baby slug aliens, or being slowly mauled and left for dead or -

"Its ok, nothing to worry about….Ianto just stubbed his toe," Tosh said interrupting his thought, her voice sounded amused and annoyed at the same time. Owen was far from amused and cursed himself for worrying so much. That intense desire to throttle Ianto came back stronger than ever.

"That's it, he just stubbed his bloody toe? Oh for God sake," Owen muttered angrily. He could see Gwen shooting him an amused glance, she'd obvious been watching his reaction and found the whole little show entertaining. He quickly flipped her off like a petty school child..

"What do you mean _just_ stubbed my toe? Do you have any idea how painful this is?" Ianto whined down the comm. "Just cause it's not major doesn't mean its not pain," Ianto moaned and made another hissing noise.

"Oh grow up," Owen complained, ignoring Ianto rant. "If your dicks is falling off and your balls are bleeding everywhere, then you can moan all you want, until then shut up."

"Lovely," Ianto said, sounding slight sickened.

"Don't worry Yan, I know the horrors of stubbing your toe, it happened to me once when I walked into Ryhs's side cupboard," Gwen contributed and he heard Ianto thank her for agreeing. Owen sighed and pressed his comm once more

"Guys let's deal with the aliens before we look at Ianto's injured foot," Owen said sarcastically. He heard a few grunt of agreement and Gwen nodded as she pointed her gun at the alien and made her was towards it. Owen proceeded the opposite way until they had sandwiched the alien between them, gun pointed at it.

The alien wailed out and flung itself about, firing a weird looking slim about towards them… which soon burnt a whole in the ground. Owen and Gwen stared ahead in shock…they certainly didn't see that coming. They both back away keeping away from the blasts of acid it sent out and took cover by a near by machine.

"Well we're fucked…why can't we ever get a rocket launcher or something with a lot of power to handle these things," Owen complained and Gwen, for the first time this evening, agreed with him.

"Err we have a situation…" Ianto said quietly into the comm, the sounds of shriek could be heard in the background. "The eggs have hatched, two are out and the other one isn't to far behind. I think their looking for a snack," Ianto said, he sounded slightly out of breath liked he'd been running and Owen could hear Tosh in the background mumbling about something about the shell.

"Bloody brilliant!" He cursed, could this day get worse "Just keep away from them, they seem to shoot something acidic, so keep on your toes and don't stop," Owen told them as he and Gwen got to there feet to dodge the oncoming blast which hit the machine instead, which slowly melt and caught fire.

"Owen Harper, this is the last time I get drunk with you," Ianto cursed, he was still having trouble keeping his balance and he heard Owen laugh into his comm. He turned to face a rather worn out Toshiko and they could both hear the oncoming aliens.

"Where Jack when you need him," Ianto cursed as he and Tosh made a run for it again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought, all feedback encouraged. Next chapter should be up soon, I got no more coursework. Woot! Until next time__ bye_


	5. Problem solved

**Title: **The adventures ofTea Boy and Super Doc(5/6)**  
Author:** Voting Saxon**  
Fandom:** Torchwood**  
Rating:** M**  
Characters/Pairing:** Ianto/Owen mainly friendship (mentions of Ianto/Jack)**  
Spoilers:** Season 1, some of Season 2 also**  
Summary: **While Jacks away the boys play … well more like try not to be killed (by both aliens and each other)**  
A/N:** Hey, yeah I'm back … eventually. Sorry it took so long for an update but I got a bit of writers block. I've decided to only do one more chapter after this as I have begun work on a new fiction which I've been spend some time working on, should be up soon. Anyway thanks for the feedback and once this chapter is up and running I'm going to go back and edit all my spelling and grammar mistakes. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Ianto fumbled with his gun, trying to re-load the weapon. It seemed shooting down the corridor when the alien babies were the furthest possible place from you and hoping the bullet hit one was not exactly a masterful plan. That and he was beginning to run out of ammo. But regardless it was the best plan he had, other than run and he and Tosh we're both tired of running by now.

Owen and Gwen weren't answering their comms, Ianto figured it was either because they were to busy trying to kill the 'mom' of the hell spawn that was chasing them, or they had been killed horribly and painfully.

Personally Ianto tried not to think about it.

"This isn't working, we need to find some kind of way to block the corridors before we end up at a dead end or worse…. we get caught," Tosh said as she looked round for something that could help "If only we had some kind of explosive."

Ianto searched his pockets for something that could be used as some sort of explosive. But unless his pen has suddenly become a highly dangerous explosive, they were screwed. He looked at Tosh, who seemed to be having the same problem. The sound of the shrieking spawn approaching them was enough to make his heart jump as he began to run again.

Tosh was behind him firing the occasional bullet, just incase they we're to close.

Ianto mentally sighed, if Jack were here…well he'd come up with some miraculous way to defeat them or pull some sort of brilliant weaponry out of nowhere. _Damn Jack, leaving us without his skill or weapons or his fantastic look and charisma …stop it Ianto, just keep moving!_

He hoped Owen and Gwen were having better luck.

&

"Oh for fuck sake!" Owen yelled as the twentieth place he had hidden in today was destroyed. He rolled along the floor and next to a rather out of breath Gwen.

"I fired my entire clip at it and it's still not down!" Owen told her as he reloaded his gun. This was not only frustrating but also tiring. They'd been jumping from place to place for about 5 minutes now.

"Maybe we need to hit a certain point, like the head," Gwen suggested as she peeked over the remains of what used to be a computer desk. The alien was looking for them still as it moved forward leaving a gooey trail behind it. Owen shook his head and cocked his gun.

"Already tired," He said taking a run up and shooting rapidly at the alien. Half way through, he lost his aim and hit a pipe. Whatever was in the pipe looked like steam and was spraying toward the alien, which was flailing and spat towards Owen. Thankful he threw himself out of the way and behind what he guessed was either once a wall or door. Gwen followed after him and sunk down behind it.

"You could have warned me, you idiot!" She growled, glaring at Owen. Owen however seemed to be to busy watch the steam pray out wildly.

"Oi, you don't think that's flammable do ya?" Owen asked and Gwen turned to see what he was talking about. She smiled slightly. If it was then there was their chance to make a bomb. He smirked and searched his pocket for a lighter, Gwen gave him a questioning "Calm down I don't smoke, its just gift I like to carry with me," He said but offered not further explanation.

"Tosh, Ianto are you there?" Gwen asked over her comm, if they were going to blow this place up, they needed their team out of the building.

"We're here," Ianto said over the comm breathlessly.

"Right, you and Tosh need to get out of the building now, we're blowing the place up. Let us know when you're out ok?" Gwen asked, as she watched Owen act as the distraction.

"Right, we're on our way to the nearest stair case, I think I see an emergency exit. We got ourselves a bit lost so we're not sure where it leads," Tosh said with slight laughter "We'll let you know."

"Thanks but…hurry ok," Gwen said and joined Owen in the diversion.

&

Ianto was moving so fast he practically threw himself down the stairs like it was a slide. Tosh was right behind him, being slight more graceful with her escape. As they ran down the stairs that lead to the emergency exit, they could hear the shrieks and screams from the hungry babies behind them.

Once they were at the end of the stair Ianto took so time to regain his footing. He was still missing his left shoe and the other one had come lose a while back so he'd just kicked it off. The ground was hard against his feet as he stumble toward the exit door.

"We need to block the exit when we're out to prevent anything leaving!" Tosh yelled from behind as she ran to catch up. Ianto threw his whole body at the escape door and burst through to the outside world.

He sighed slightly as Tosh bound out the door after him and slammed the exit shut. Ianto switched place with her so she could tell the other, while he kept his weight against the door. _Oh thank god for emergency exits and fire and any other hazards that brought these into buildings._

Tosh came back to rejoin him, Ianto could hear the spawn getting closer and wasn't sure if his and Tosh weight could hold it.

"Gwen said their start now so we need to find something to hold the exit so we can run!" Tosh said as she left again to find something to hold it. A few second later she came back with a pipe and jammed it under the handle. "Think it will hold?"

"God knows, just run," He said grabbing Tosh's arm and pulling her away.

&

"Their out!" Gwen yelled as she and Owen ran round the room. They had managed to get the alien in the middle of the room and shot a few of the pipes "So how are we going to do this without blowing ourselves up?"

Owen smirked as he grabbed Gwen's hand and backed towards the doorway. The pipe nearest to the hand already been shot through and whatever gas was pouring out of it was beginning it burn Owen's eyes and throat.

He pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a balled up receipt and lighted it with the lighter

He pushed Gwen out the door and threw paper toward the open pipe before running out the door. Just as he got out, the power of the explosion sent him flying across the muddy ground, along with Gwen.

Owen pulled himself up and ran towards the SUV, which was thankfully quiet far from the building. Once there, he and Gwen practically collapsed by it. Sitting on the ground by it, Owen leaned back and kept an eye out for Tosh and Ianto.

In the distance they could see two figures coming towards them, which he recognized as the rest of his team. Well for now they we're his team. He wasn't sure if he liked being leader. He wasn't really much of a leader; Gwen seemed more naturally at it, even if she had been there all that long.

"Hey Gwen, Want to be in charge till our heroic and dramatic leader returned," Owen said, not bothering to mention the fact that Jack may not ever come back. He looked at Gwen's shocked face.

"I…I thought you wanted to be leader?" She said, sounding slight confused and amused at the same time. She was still watching Ianto and Tosh make their way toward them, look exhausted and worn completely out.

"Well as much as I enjoy no longer having a social life and doing paper work till 6 am, I think I'm ready to give it up. It would be nice to lie in for once," He rambled as he pulled himself to his feet, giving Ianto and Tosh a smile as he opened the SUV "Well the teams all here, good job!" He said like a teacher talking to his nursery class.

"Shut up Owen," Ianto said, literally climbing into the back seat and sagging into the seat, looking half asleep. The drink was beginning to catch up with him and he was ready to just go to bed.

Owen opened the front seat door and Tosh sighed in annoyance that she was in the back again. She was always in the back. Owen grabbed her hand and smirked "You getting in," He asked gesturing to the door he was holding open. She blushed slightly and got in giving Owen a shy but thankful smile.

Owen got in the back next to Ianto and smiled at him in a smug kind of way that made Ianto want to throttle him.

"Ah back together again…want to go for a drink later?" Owen asked, making it sound like an innocent request. Ianto's glare was cold it made Owen's insides freeze.

"I am never drinking with you again, I knew it was a bad idea. Twat," He muttered under his breath as he crossed his arm and looked down, mourning the loss of his rather expensive shoes. Today wasn't exactly what he called a successful mission but …atleast he's not dead yet.

Ianto closed his eyes and lay back against the cars seat. Slowly he felt himself drift off into the darkness, the only thing he could hear was the light-heart chatterer between his colleagues. No … his friends.

* * *

_Ok I know that was kind of short but the next chapter will be fairly long, as it is the last one. Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you think_


End file.
